


Priceless

by jez (jezebel)



Category: Queer as Folk (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezebel/pseuds/jez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under different circumstances they might have been friends....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1 

Everyone knew that Stuart Alan Jones had more money than sense. He had come from humble middle-class beginnings to excel at University and walk out into a cushy job with a hefty salary and extra benefits. From there his talent for bullshit had carried him all the way to the top of the world of advertising.

Thrive had made Stuart a millionaire before his twenty-second birthday and when, at age twenty-five, he started his own business with his former PA his annual income increased to a seven figure sum overnight.

The problem with having that much money was that it was hard to get to know anyone who didn't want something from you. Stuart had never really cultivated any friendships on his rise to greatness. He had been too busy working hard and partying harder to make any real connections. Now as he neared his thirtieth year Stuart realised that he was tired of his life and had no one to grow old with as he had always hoped.

Stuart had never been particularly close to his family. Marie and Robert had moved away from the city and currently lived in a small Cheshire village in a house that Stuart had purchased for them. He saw Ben and Tom at Christmases and sent cards on birthdays but other than that they weren't close. His parents didn't know that Stuart was gay and the secret had driven a wedge between them. He rarely saw them and when he did there was always the shadow of the lie between them.

For a while Stuart had buried himself in work, pulling in more million pound accounts and working on recruiting a few new executives but even that began to lose its appeal after he had shagged his way through the company.

On nights like this when he was beginning to feel the weight of his age Stuart usually went out and pulled some random stranger but he couldn't even be bothered with that tonight.

It had been a while since he had shagged anyone though and his right hand was starting to get blisters with the amount of wanking that he did.

Maybe it was time to lighten his wallet a little with one of Anita's boys. As well as selling drugs Anita ran an interesting sideline in escorts. They didn't come cheap but they were clean and were definitely a sure thing.

Stuart picked up his phone and dialled the familiar number with a small smile on his face.

Anita would sort him out. She always did.

***

Vince was a little nervous about his new career. It was not that he had any problems with sleeping with men, in fact, Anita had told him that by taking the job he would probably end up sleeping with a better class of man. The issue was that he didn't feel particularly confident about charging for his abilities.

Vince's problems had started when he needed to take out a loan to pay off some debts that Hazel had incurred while laid up with her latest bout of depression. She had been unable to work and so was behind with her rising council tax bills. The local council did not take too lightly to non-payment and had heaped on a large amount of interest when she could not pay. They were already mortgaged up to the hilt and there were only so many extra shifts that Vince could take at Harlo's. The bank manager had laughed him out of the bank when he asked for an additional loan so he had gone to Canal Street's resident loan shark.

When Vince had been unable to pay Anita had been nicer about it than the council or the bank and asked Vince to use the only asset that wasn't currently mortgaged to pay her back with.

Vince had never really thought of himself as good looking but apparently not everyone was after that. Some people wanted someone that was a good conversationalist or who sucked cock well.

Anita's clients weren't bothered with dinner for two or even foreplay and it was refreshing not to have to deal with the niceties of asking someone's name or what they did for a living before you slept with them.

This was Vince's fifth 'date' but it was the first time that he had not gone to meet someone at a hotel. It was his first house call and judging by the address in Mariner's Court the man had enough money to pay well for it. Vince wondered briefly if he would get a tip. He could really do with the extra money.

***

The door buzzer alerted Stuart that his 'date' was there. He flipped the intercom.

"Come on up." He called.

Flicking the door release he knew that he had just enough time to check things once again before the boy he had ordered was there.

Stuart made his way to the bedroom, checked that the sheets were turned down on the bed, there was lube and condoms in the bowl on the cabinet next to his bed and the toy drawer was slightly open as if inviting further investigation. 

"Hello?" A voice called as the door opened. Stuart smiled ferally to himself in the mirror opposite the bed and turned toward the bedroom door. The mirror was well placed because it allowed him to watch his shags as they came and also gave him a chance to see them before they came in. It gave him a chance to make his entrance.

The first glimpse Vince got of his patron for the evening was a revelation. Dressed only in silk pyjama bottoms the guy was completely gorgeous and Vince's first reaction was to wonder why this man was paying for sex. From the look of his loft apartment which overlooked Canal Street he was not married and almost certainly not in the closet. Which left only one alternative - he was into something kinky.

"Hiya." Vince said, going into his usual babble mode. "Nice place you've got here, good size kitchen. Love the open brick work too, very smart."

"Do you want to shut the door?" Stuart asked, although the tone of his voice told Vince that it was rhetorical. He shut the door and stood with his back to Stuart for a while.

Vince flinched when he felt a set of arms surround him from behind. Stuart laughed into his ear and brushed a kiss against the back of his neck. Vince shivered at the contact.

"Sensitive, aren't you?" Stuart said. "That's good. I like sensitive men...as long as you don't cry on me later."

It was meant as a joke to break the ice but Vince was as skittish as a newborn kitten. Stuart didn't mind. Tonight was about his pleasure not this man's.

"I'm Stuart." He continued. "I'm only telling you that so you know whose name to scream later. I'm out, so don't think about blackmailing me."

Vince turned, a frown on his face, and ended up nose to nose with his new boss.

"Vince." He replied. "And Anita would fire my arse if I tried anything like that."

"Good." Stuart said, leaning down for a snog. He was almost surprised when he was met by an open and willing mouth. He was glad that this one of Anita's boys didn't have a "pretty woman" fixation about kissing being too personal.

Stuart lifted Vince slightly, half dragging and half carrying him towards the bedroom. Vince was glad that the guy was going to take charge and was even more pleased with the kissing. The sexiest part of foreplay for Vince was kissing. As if the interplay of tongues was a precursor for shagging. There were so many parallels between the two that it was impossible not to associate them, both involved the pushing of one hard, long, wet object into a body cavity and both involved the exchange of bodily fluid.

Stuart had obviously spent years mastering the techniques of kissing because he was a Master and more than that he was a God when it came to the actual event.

Stuart's bedroom was huge, a large custom made bed took up the majority of the space and Vince wondered how many men you could fit in there, if Stuart's prowess was any indication then he probably had more than four men on this bed on a regular basis. Vince hadn't even gotten his trousers off yet and he was already wondering when he could come back for more.

"What do you like doing?" Stuart asked as he worked on the tabs of Vince's trousers, unzipping the fly and pulling them down in one swift move.

"I don't mind." Vince replied.

"Rimming?" Stuart asked.

Vince wasn't sure what to say, he wasn't really one for rimming other men because it wasn't always safe, but he wasn't about to say No to a paying customer either.

"Yeah." Vince replied a little reluctantly.

"Good." Stuart replied with a wolfish smile. "I love eating arse."

Vince was slightly shocked at that, he had assumed that Stuart was asking what he could do for him, not what Stuart could do for Vince. His usual type of partner was all about taking, very few of them ever though about his needs.

Stuart had Vince naked by now and was working on his own clothes. He was surprised by how sexy Vince was underneath the baggy clothes he had been wearing.

Stuart usually went for the real pretty boy types, models from his campaigns or boys from the street that spent far too much time and effort on how they looked, Vince was neither of those but there was something about him that made him instantly attractive. There was an air of vulnerability about Vince that belied his age but he hid it behind the fierce strength of spirit that radiated from his body. 

If Stuart believed in love this was the kind of man that he would want to settle down with.

Vince was just a shag though and Stuart wasn't one to overcomplicate things. He managed to undo his trousers, stood up and kicked them off in one go. Now that they were both naked he could concentrate on the reason that they were really there and that was to shag.

He hoped that Vince was as good as his handsome body promised to be. Stuart didn't want to be disappointed.

Vince moved up the bed slightly, as he did so Stuart lifted his hips and leaned down to get a good look at the guy's package.

"Nice." Stuart commented as he stroked Vince's long, slender shaft. He would love to feel it moving inside him, but more than that he wanted to fuck the cute arse that he had seen. Firstly he wanted a taste though and he knew that it would loosen Vince up for a good shag.

"Roll over onto your tummy." Stuart directed. Vince did so, wishing that Stuart would have fucked him face to face. He always preferred to see the man that was fucking him but it was not about what he wanted.

Stuart waited until Vince was settled and then started to kiss a path down Vince's back, sucking the ridge of his spine as he moved down. Finally when he reached the perfect cheeks of Vince's arse he spread the cheeks with his index fingers and leaned down, taking a sniff of the musky scent before kissing and licking the puckered opening.

Vince was glad that he had cleaned himself that night. The tonguing that Stuart was giving him was enough to get him hard and leaking and if it had not been for the fact that his erection was trapped beneath him he would have been jacking off right then.

Stuart enjoyed the musky taste of Vince. He could feel him relaxing as he worked his arse and could only imagine what it was doing to his cock. Stuart was rock hard and he hoped that Vince would be too, he wouldn't last long if he continued this and Stuart wanted to come inside Vince.

He gently pulled out, hoping that Vince would stay open enough for his cock, and nudged Vince's hip. Vince turned slightly, as if seeing what Stuart wanted and why he had stopped, when he saw Stuart was reaching for a condom and lube he realised that he was going to get fucked. He continued rolling over, moving onto his back and was delighted when Stuart smiled his agreement.

Stuart rolled the condom down his stiff cock with precision that spoke of experience and then reached for the lube. Ever mindful of his partner he warmed it slightly in his hands before using a finger on Vince. Vince grunted at the solid intrusion but as soon as he felt the finger hit his prostate he relaxed. Stuart wasted no time in replacing one finger with two, scissoring them slightly in the hope that he would be able to stretch Vince. Stuart was not small and he knew that in order for them both to enjoy Vince needed to be well prepared.

"God...Stuart..." Vince said breathily as he felt the fingers moving inside him. "Fuck me now."

"In a minute." Stuart replied as he moved his cock to Vince's hole and pulled his fingers out.

He took a moment, adjusting Vince's legs so that they lay over his thighs and then slid his cock in. Stuart paused a moment before moving any further. Vince was glad of the time to adjust to Stuart's size. After a few moments Stuart pulled out slightly and then slid back in, this time pressing more of himself into Vince's tight hole.

Vince felt himself expanding to take Stuart and wanted more of it, he pushed out and allowed the intrusion, welcoming Stuart inside him. 

With one final push Stuart was buried ball deep in Vince and started to move. He changed angle slightly to get into a better position and then began to slowly move in and out of Vince.

Vince could feel Stuart's cock as it brushed his prostate and grabbed at the dark coloured bed sheets, fisting them in his hands to deal with his growing frustration. Vince knew that this was Stuart's show and he did not want to harm his chances of payment by ruining the fantasy. The other men that he had been with had all wanted specific things and were not always able to voice them. They gave a big tip if Vince let it happen their way and Vince didn't mind this. He certainly didn't mind it with Stuart because the other man was attentive.

Stuart saw the growing need in Vince's face but he was too close to do anything about it. He saw Vince's eyes screw closed as the frustration became too great and Vince erupted with his climax, showering his own belly and thighs with come.

The shivers which coursed through Vince's body sent tiny vibrations through him as his arse clenched and relaxed in phase with Vince's shuddered orgasm. It was enough to draw out Stuart's own climax and soon he was flooding the condom with his own ejaculate.

Stuart paused a moment, waiting for his heart beat to steady and his cock to deflate slightly, before pulling out. He tied off the condom and threw it in the conveniently placed trash can before moving to lay beside Vince.

Vince was almost passed out with the power of his orgasm and did not protest when Stuart reached for the wet wipes that he kept on his bedside and wiped off Vince's come.

Usually Stuart would have kicked a shag out after the deed was done but tonight he was in the mood for something different and didn't mind when Vince rolled over and pulled a sheet over them. Stuart even found himself moving closer and throwing an arm around Vince's waist as they fell into an easy sleep.

Stuart rarely slept more than a few hours at a time and he reasoned that he could always wake Vince a few hours later and kick him out.

Stuart was surprised when he woke at 7am the next morning feeling more relaxed than he had felt in a long while and to the smell of fresh coffee and toast.

Stuart pulled on the pyjama bottoms that he had pulled off the night before and headed out to face the morning. He walked straight past last night's shag and reached for the coffee. Usually he would need the teaspoons that he kept in the fridge but the reflection in the mirror that morning he had realised that he didn't need them. There were no bags under his eyes and for the first time in a long time he didn't look older than his near thirty years.

"I hope you don't mind." Vince said from his position on the stall at Stuart's breakfast bar. "I was starving after the shafting that you gave me last night."

Stuart realised that the man had to hang around because he hadn't been paid yet. He nodded and taking his black coffee headed to the safe that he was built into the solid brick wall of his loft. Putting in the combination he reached inside and pulled out a wad of money. He usually had a large amount there but it wasn't much more than pocket change for him. He counted out ten fifty pound notes and folded them over.

"Here." Stuart said, handing the money to Vince. "There's a little extra there too." He added as Vince eyed the money. "You were well worth it."

Vince blushed at the compliment and slid the folded notes into his front pocket. There must have been £500 there. He only charged £200 for the full fuck but he was not about to complain. With that amount of money he would be able to pay off the rest of what he owed Anita and give his Mum a little extra housekeeping that month.

"Thanks." Vince said with a small smile. "Better be going." He added when he realised that Stuart probably wanted to get on with whatever he had to do that day.

"Don't rush off on my account." Stuart said as he stole one of the toast points that Vince had made. "Finish your breakfast if you like, I've got some work to be getting on with, just pull the door shut behind you."

And with that Stuart walked out of the Kitchen and towards his home office leaving Vince behind.

Vince watched the retreating figure of Stuart and thought that it would probably be the last time that he saw the other man.

In another time or another place he thought that maybe they could have had something more but they were from completely different worlds and the question remained what would a man like Stuart want with someone like Vince?


	2. Chapter 2

***  
Part 2   
***

It had been another hard week at the office. Stuart had finally left late that Friday evening with a threat of bodily harm from Sandra if he didn't leave. He had spent the last ten days working every hour under the sun in order to get a multi-million pound deal signed, sealed and locked away.

The problem was that he was growing more and more frustrated with his sex life, or lack thereof.

There had been a couple of furtive encounters at the backroom of Babylon and a rushed blow job from the boy in the mail room at one of his customer's offices but what he really wanted was the kind of shag he'd gotten a fortnight before. Stuart wasn't the kind of person that went back to a shag more than once but whether it was his blue balls or something else he hadn't been able to get Vince out of his mind.

He'd had a wank that morning just thinking about the quiet man that was an animal in bed.

Checking his watch he realised that it was ten. Pretty late to call but he paid Anita enough money to sort him out.

He dialled her number from memory and waited for the connection.

"Stuart, darling, what can I do for you?" She asked over the throbbing music in the background. It was Friday night, of course she would be in her office at The Union selling chemical dreams to clubbers. "Are you looking for a few grams of something to help you relax?"

"Actually, I was looking for a little something else." He replied.

"I've got a new blonde, a little young, but very eager to please." She said. "He's only sixteen but wants some money for art college. Very nice."

"Actually, I was hoping I could have the same guy as before." Stuart said. "Vince, I think it was." He knew full well that the guys name was Vince but he didn't want to sound too keen. Anita frowned upon personal relationships amongst her boys and clients for the obvious reason that it could lead to a problem with confidentiality if they broke up, not to mention the fact that she could easily lose some of her boys to older suitors looking for a houseboy.

"Sorry, darling, Vince is out of the industry." She replied. "It was only ever a short term thing."

"I didn't think that you dealt with short term." Stuart said suspiciously. Most of Anita's boys were young men working their way through college or university and they had to be screened on a regular basis to make sure that they were clean. They usually stuck around as long as she would let them because no one else paid as well as her or had as many side benefits.

"I don't." She answered. "Not usually, but Vince is an old friend and he needed some help."

There was something about the way she said it that surprised Stuart. Anita sounded almost human when she said the words. Stuart didn't think he had ever heard her speak of someone as a friend - they were either business associates or part of her business.

"So he's local." Stuart stated. It was not meant as a question because he knew that Anita was as secretive about her boys as she was about her clients. It was part of the reason that Stuart had used her services in the past.

"I'm not going to comment on that." She answered. "But if you're looking for a second visit you might want to try Via Fossa on Thursday night. It's Vince's birthday and there is a party there."

"I might see you there." Stuart replied, although he wondered how he was going to wait until Thursday.

"If you go after him Stuart, make sure it is for more than one more night." She replied. "He deserves more than just a shag."

Stuart hung up, he was not going to dignify that with a response but he couldn't help wondering if he was doing the right thing.

Stuart Alan Jones didn't do boyfriends, did he?

***

"Sandra, I need you to check the bookings list for Via Fossa on Thursday." Stuart said as he strolled into his office at 8.00am the following Monday morning. "Check for bookings under the name of Vince, or Vincent."

"Good morning to you to, Stuart." She said sarcastically. "I'm assuming that this is a personal matter because you haven't got any meetings scheduled for Thursday evening."

"It's student night at Babylon." Stuart countered. "I never have meetings on Thursdays."

"I'll call Michelle downstairs and ask her to look into it." Sandra replied.

"No." Stuart answered, his tone assertive. "I want you to handle it personally, and when you get a surname I want you to find out everything you can about him."

"I've never seen you go to this much trouble for a shag before Stuart." Sandra replied. "What did he do? Turn you down?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I was thinking of asking him out on a date." Stuart replied, closing his office door and effectively ending the discussion.

Sandra sat staring at the door for over a minute before picking up the phone and calling Danny, her friend that worked at the Canal Street pub. Stuart obviously didn't want to tell her who this Vince was but she wasn't going to believe that it was about a date. Probably a potential customer or something that he was going to poach from Thrive. There had to be some other explanation for it because she had worked for Stuart for eight years and he didn't date. His shags were lucky if he even bought them a drink first.

***

Vince sighed as he stared into his pint of bitter at the New Union. It was a Wednesday, cheap beer at Via Fosse, two for one at Babylon and yet he was not drinking in either. Somehow he didn't feel like he should be out at all. It was his birthday the following day and he didn't feel like celebrating.

Thirty years old. That was practically middle aged. How had he reached thirty without even realising it. When he was at school he had always thought that he would have a proper job, a nice boyfriend and maybe even a house in Didsbury when he was thirty. Here he was still living at home, no chance of moving out and no real prospects. The only shag that he'd had in the last six months were paying him to sleep with him and not in a good way. If there was a good way to prostitute yourself.

To add insult to injury Hazel was in dire financial straits again and he didn't know what they were going to do if he couldn't find a second job. Bernie barely brought enough money in to cover his bills, let alone help with the mortgage and Vince couldn't go to Anita again. He had sworn to himself that Stuart would be the last time he sold his arse for money. He would rather be out on the streets than do that again.

"You alright, sugarface?" Alex asked as he threw an arm around him. "Let me buy you a drink..."

Vince sighed again. He wasn't above turning down free drinks, especially when Alex was buying. Alex had inherited a packet when his parents died and he blew a large amount of it every night on booze and drugs. Vince knew it was destructive but he knew that Alex hadn't always had it this good.

Vince wished that someone would wave a magic wand and solve his financial problems the way that they had for Alex.

***

It was Thursday afternoon and Stuart was looking over a proposal from his designs team when Sandra came in and threw the report down on his desk. Usually he would have reprimanded her for the interruption but one look at the cover told him that this was what he had asked her to prepare on Monday.

"There it is." She said disdainfully. "Although I don't know what you are planning on doing with that information. It's not like he has anything you could want."

"You'd be surprised." Stuart replied as he flipped over the first page and saw a picture of Vince from a few years previously.

"He seems like a nice bloke. Kind. I don't know what you're planning Stuart but it had better not involve hurting him."

"That's right." Stuart replied. "Have a go. Everyone always has a go at me."

Sandra scoffed.

"Did it ever occur to you that I might want to help him?" Stuart asked. "That I might want to do something nice for someone?"

"Pull the other one, Stuart, you wouldn't know a good deed if it bit you in the arse." Sandra said, turning her back and walking out on him.

Stuart smiled. He loved Sandra because she didn't take any of his shit. She was probably the closest thing that he had to a friend and certainly the person closest to him.

He read over the pages of the report, mostly things about Vince's sexual history and a few details about his private life and family. Stuart could see that something which came up a lot was issues with money. He had assumed as much when Anita mentioned he had needed help.

There seemed to be a few references to Science Fiction too, things that people had picked up, and someone that the investigator Sandra had used raved about the fact that Vince had all of the episodes of Doctor Who, including some that even the BBC didn't have anymore.

Stuart smiled. He had an idea.

There was an old friend of his that worked for the props department at the BBC that owed him a favour. He was sure that given the right price he could get Vince something special for his birthday, something that might just get him another shag and pull him out of the funk that he was in at that point.

He would put in a call and see what he could get at short notice. A dalek would be good but he would settle for a K-9.

***

Vince had to smile at the gathering of people the next day for his birthday. It was nice to know that he had this many friends and acquaintances that wanted to celebrate with him despite the fact that it was not a free bar.

Alexander, Bernie, Dane, Hazel and a few hundred other people were all crowded into the place and it looked amazing. The bar staff loved an excuse to decorate the space and there were streamers and banners up. A table at one end was stacked with the usual presents, a couple of dozen Jeff Striker cock and balls no doubt, with a lot of porn and liquor mixed in. Vince wasn't complaining, just having everyone there was enough for him. He just wished that it wasn't the same as every night out. He wished that something exciting would happen.

He turned to the bar to get himself another drink and then heard a gasp from behind him.

"OH. MY. GOD." Gareth said as he saw something which obviously excited him, Vince turned to see what it was and was shocked to see a K-9 replica pootling towards him, spinning and then stopping at his feet. Vince looked up, wondering which one of his friends had managed to hire it for the night, and was surprised to find himself looking straight into the eyes of his last shag.

"Happy Birthday." Stuart said as he handed the remote control unit over to Vince.

Vince was shocked, his mouth flapping open and closed like a fish out of water, he didn't know what to say.

"Someone told me that you liked Doctor Who." Stuart continued. "I hope this is okay."

"It's fantastic." Vince said, his face splitting into a huge smile. "Where did you hire it from?" He asked.

"It's yours." Stuart replied. "Happy Birthday."

Stuart turned, heading to the bar to get a drink and was surprised to feel a hand on his shoulder.

"Why?" Vince asked, turning Stuart to face him.

"Why is it your birthday?" Stuart asked, deliberately being pedantic. "Well, when your Mum and Dad..."

"No." Vince said, shaking off the explanation. "Why did you do get this for me? Why are you even here? I'm not doing that anymore, so if you think..."

Vince was silenced by a kiss from Stuart, pulling him close and rubbing against him in a feline way.

"You intrigue me, Vince." Stuart said. "Not many can hold my attention for more than a night but you... you intrigue me."

"That's me." Vince said self-effacingly. "Mr. Mysterious."

"Don't put yourself down." Stuart chided. "You're fantastic, Vince."

Vince blushed at the words, trying to look away from Stuart's intense gaze, but Stuart wasn't having any of it and placed another kiss on Vince's mouth before letting him go.

"Now, what can I get you to drink?" Stuart asked, as he ordered himself a shot of Laguvulin.

"Beer." Vince replied, still trying to work out when he had stepped off his own plane of reality and into another one where he was the kind of man that people chased.

Stuart nodded to the barman and Vince wandered off slightly to deal with Alexander who was frantically waving him over.

"Who is *that*?" Hazel asked as soon as Vince was in hearing range. "You've been holding out on me Vince, you've got a boyfriend."

"He's just a friend." Vince answered, not sure if anyone would believe him for a second. He wasn't the world's best liar and it was hard to lie to Hazel because she could always see through them.

"That's Stuart Alan Jones." Alexander said with a shake of his head. "He doesn't do boyfriends."

"Don't believe everything you hear." Stuart said to Alex, startling Vince as he snuck up behind him and slid an arm around Vince's waist. "I was hoping that we could get a chance to talk." Stuart whispered more intimately to Vince.

Vince blushed again, taking a sip of the beer that Stuart had bought him and then putting it on the table.

"We can go outside, down by the wall is usually quiet." Vince said as he watched Stuart knock back his whisky as if it were cheap tequila. A sense of dread went through Vince as he wondered if Stuart was going to out him that night as a hustler. He didn't want Hazel to know what he had done to get the money.

Stuart nodded and followed him outside.

When they reached the wall Stuart pulled Vince towards him for a long, slow snog and slid his hand down to undo Vince's trousers. Vince had never known anyone be so blatant about sex and was shocked at how turned on he was by the slow wank that Stuart was giving him. After only a matter of minutes he was spraying come over Stuart's wrist and hand.

"God." Stuart said as he pulled his hand out and proceeded to lick it clean. "You're fucking hot."

Vince tried to stop the brain addled state of his mind from pushing the reason they were out there from his mind. He couldn't let that one orgasm cloud his judgement.

"What do you want?" Vince asked. "Really. Don't give me any bullshit about finding me interesting because I know that you could shag just about anyone on this street."

"You flatter me." Stuart replied with a grin which belied his modesty. He could have anyone on the street and Stuart knew it. "But you are right, I could get a fabulous shag anywhere. I don't want just a shag though. I want the whole package."

"I was an escort. It was only meant to be for one night." Vince replied.

"It doesn't have to be." Stuart responded. "You can't deny that we had chemistry and you seem like a nice bloke."

"I don't even know you." Vince said. "You don't know me."

Although he was guessing Stuart knew more about him than he had thought if he knew he liked Doctor Who.

"Then give me the chance to get to know you." Stuart found himself saying. "Come out with me, tomorrow. Drinks and dancing, yeah?"

"Okay." Vince replied, not sure why he was agreeing to it but knowing that he wanted to see Stuart again.

"Better get back to your party." Stuart replied as he turned to leave. "I'll meet you here tomorrow at eight?"

Vince nodded but Stuart was already leaving.

Vince wondered what he was getting himself into.

***  
***

As he sat at his desk the next day, watching the seconds ticking by, Stuart could not remember a time that he had been so nervous. Maybe when he was 12 years old and lost his virginity to Mr. Daniels in the showers after PE, but that had been a different type of nervous. Back then he had been nervous with anticipation now he was nervous with dread.

A million different scenarios ran through Stuart's head as he tried to work out what the fuck he was going to do. He was twenty nine years old and had never been on a date. He wasn't even sure if he really knew what you were supposed to do on a date.

There was only one thing for it.

"Sandra, can you come in here for a moment?" Stuart asked, using the intercom to buzz through to his assistant. Sandra was more of a partner in the business than a mere secretary but she was still the only person that could put up with Stuart's ways so she had remained at his side where countless others would have been locked away threw madness or murder.

"You rang?" Sandra asked as she came in, carrying her notebook and pen and smiling falsely.

"I need some advice." Stuart said, frowning as her smile deepened and turned into a mirthful grin. She was enjoying this and Stuart knew that her laughter would be at his expense.

"You? Need advice from me?" Sandra burst out laughing, not able to hold it back anymore. Stuart did not join her in her moment of hilarity and after a moment she pulled herself together. "Right. What did you want?"

"Where do you take someone for a date?"

"You've got a date?" Sandra asked. "Blimey, that's one for the diary." Stuart glared at her. "Sorry. Professionally, I would say a nice restaurant, but if it is a date purely for pleasure then maybe somewhere a bit flashy. You could try that new Italian place. They're booked months in advance but I can get you in."

Stuart smiled. Sandra would as well. She could do pretty much anything if she put her mind to it and he loved her for it. If he were straight and she weren't married the pair of them would never get any work done because he would bend her over his desk and...

"Right then." Stuart said, pulling his mind out of that train of thought before Sandra sued him for sexual harassment. "Table for two at that Italian it is."

"Is this for that bloke you asked me to get a report on?" Sandra asked. "Is that why you wanted the report?"

"It's none of your business." Stuart replied.

If Sandra hadn't known him better she would have sworn that he was blushing. But that wasn't possible. Only people that felt shame ever blushed and she was pretty sure that Stuart Alan Jones had been shameless from birth.

"It is, isn't it." She said, the laughter rising again. "I'd better get my skates ready, because Hell has frozen over. Stuart Jones is in love."

"Table for two, Sandra." Stuart reminded as he stood and opened the door to his office. She bowed slightly and headed for the door but not before Stuart got in his last word. "Make sure they get us a secluded table."

***

Vince was already waiting for Stuart at the wall when the other man arrived. He didn't want to tell Stuart that he had been there for nearly half an hour. He wanted to be early so that he wouldn't miss Stuart but didn't want to seem too desperate. Stuart probably thought he was going to be an easy lay anyway, because of how they had met, Vince didn't want to give him anymore fuel for that idea.

"Hiya." Vince said as he saw Stuart approaching.

"Alright?" Stuart asked, trying to sound nonchalant despite the fact that he was shaking on the inside. Stuart had mastered his self-confident façade years before and he was not about to lose it now.

"I'm a bit nervous to tell you the truth." Vince said as he looked down at his own feet. "I wasn't sure what to expect, thought maybe we could go for a drink first or something. I had this really crap date with an accountant once..." Vince began.

Stuart smiled as he heard the babbling. If it had been coming from anyone else then he would have told them to shut it but when Vince rambled on it was endearing.

Stuart leaned in and kissed Vince to shut him up. Vince blushed slightly and Stuart had to kiss him again because a red Vince was a cute Vince.

"I promised you dinner and dancing." Stuart said. "I won't settle for just a quick drink. Now, I've made reservations for Antonio's. I hope that you like Italian."

"Blimey!" Vince exclaimed when he heard the name of the high price eatery. He had never been there because it would cost him nearly a day's wages to eat out at a place like that. "Sounds good." He added when he realised that Stuart was still looking at him.

"Right." Stuart said. "I'll get us a cab then, no point in going out if we can't both enjoy ourselves."

Vince didn't like to tell his date that he was so nervous that he wasn't sure if he could enjoy himself. He was still trying to work out what Stuart wanted with him in the first place.

***

The cab ride to the restaurant was quiet, neither one of them wanting to start conversation, but it was not an uncomfortable silence as they were both content to share the same space without the need to talk. 

Stuart felt as if the part of him that had felt empty on all those nights he had gone looking for a shag was filled by Vince and despite their differences he knew that he wanted this man in his life. He couldn't put a name to what he was feeling but there was just an indescribable urge to be near him. He hoped that Vince felt some of the attraction that he did and was not just there out of fear that Stuart would share his secret, or worse yet that he wanted more money. Stuart would gladly give it but he did not want a relationship built on that.

The thought froze in Stuart's mind as he realised what he had said. Relationship. Stuart had never wanted a relationship in his life, he had watched his parents struggle through their own problems and knew first hand the pain that it could cause.

"Are you okay?" Vince asked finally as he watched Stuart's face crumple into confusion.

Stuart's eyes focused and he realised that they were no longer moving. Apparently they had arrived at the eatery while he had been away with his thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine" Stuart replied to Vince. He leaned over his companion and opened the door, waiting for Vince to exit before he did.

"What about the driver?" Vince asked, not having seen Stuart pay him. He would have done it himself but he only had his card with him and had hoped they would have time to stop at an ATM before he went inside.

"Well, you can invite him in with us if you want but I think he's working tonight." Stuart replied with a smile. He was glad that the humour would take the edge off a bit.

"Cheeky." Vince answered. "I meant, shouldn't you pay him?" Vince asked.

"It's alright. It's on account." Stuart replied nonchalantly. Vince nodded, reaching for his wallet to give Stuart half but Stuart stopped him. "It's okay. Tonight is on me."

Vince opened his mouth to protest but was again silenced by Stuart.

"It doesn't mean anything and I don't expect anything." Stuart said, halting any further protests. "But I invited you out so it only seem fair that I pay."

Vince wanted to argue but he knew that he could not afford even an appetiser at Antonio's. It would be nice to eat something other than value noodles or baked beans for a change. 

"Good." Stuart said. "Now let's get inside and see if they've still got a table for us."

Vince nodded and followed Stuart inside, feeling a little underdressed but not wanting to speak. Stuart reached for his hand and smiled to him, as if he could read what Vince was thinking, Vince blushed but took the hand anyway. When the maitre de met them he didn't even blink at the couple but took their names and showed them to a nice secluded table to one side.

Vince supposed that having money had its advantages, especially when you tipped the man a tenner as Stuart had done. It would buy them privacy for the entire meal and Vince was glad of that.

***

***

The meal was fantastic but Vince could barely taste any of what he was eating as he watched Stuart. He would have thought that the other man would have cruised their waiter and at least attempted a threesome but it really seemed as if he only had eyes for Vince. Vince was more scared by that than he would have been if Stuart had have been a complete bastard.

Vince didn't really have much luck where love was concerned. Alexander had always said that Vince destroyed his own relationships because he didn't think that he deserved love. Vince had always said that Alex had spent too many years in one kind of therapy or another to know what he was talking about.

Now Vince wondered if maybe Alex had spoken some words of sense when he spoke of love. Vince had a chance with Stuart and he would not throw it away this time. Stuart was good-looking, rich and most importantly he wanted Vince.

"Vince?" Stuart asked as he looked over at his dinner partner and wondered if he had said or done something that he was not supposed to. 

"Sorry." Vince replied, blushing when he realised that he had been ignoring his date. "I was miles away."

"I asked if you wanted a dessert." Stuart prompted.

Vince looked down at his plate and realised that the pasta he had been eating was gone and his wine glass was again empty. He hadn't noticed the waiter arrive.

"I'm stuffed." Vince said. He was beginning to feel the effects of the three glasses of wine he had gulped at dinner to steady his nerves; it hadn't worked.

"That will be all." Stuart said as he handed the waiter his credit card. He was surprised that Vince had not wanted dessert, usually when he went out for dinner with people they wanted to order the most expensive thing on the menu and take advantage of his hospitality as much as they could.

"Early night?" Vince asked, trying to hide the disappointment that he was feeling. He knew that he could not hold a man's attention for long and it appeared that he wouldn't even be getting a shag at the end of this dinner date - just like that accountant.

"No, I said dinner and dancing." Stuart said. "I thought that we could hit Babylon and then maybe go back to mine for a little dessert."

Vince had seen Stuart's apartment, had cooked in his near empty kitchen, he knew that there was no puddings in his apartment which meant Stuart didn't mean having an ice cream.

"We could skip Babylon if you like..." Vince replied, feeling his cock harden at the thought of shagging on Stuart's silk sheets. 

"What's the matter?" Stuart asked. "Ashamed to be seen with me?" He had meant it as a joke but Stuart realised that there was a part of him that feared the rejection. He had never had a relationship before and he never wanted to feel the pain of betrayal that he had suffered with his parents.

'No, I just don't want to share you.' Vince thought to himself as he recalled the vultures of Babylon that would circle around any possible gossip. Alexander was one of the worst and he was in the city again. 

"It's not that, I just thought we could make a night of it." Vince said.

"We will." Stuart promised. "A very long night if I have my way, but firstly I want to take you out and dance with you. We might even be able to score if Anita is around." Stuart could already imagine what fucking Vince would be like with the added enhancements of a little E.

"I'll see if Mickey Blake is around." Vince said. "His stuff is always better, I'm not sure if I trust Anita's stock."

Stuart smiled lasciviously and leaned in close.

"Oh, I don't know. From where I am sitting Anita seems to have Class A taste."

Vince coughed as he realised that Stuart was talking about him. He felt a little nervous about the fact that he had been one of Anita's boys and wasn't sure if he was comfortable with joking about it but he didn't seem to be able to hold anything against Stuart.

He would let that comment slide because of the promise of another night in Stuart's arms. Vince would do anything to experience that again.

***

The entire block seemed as if it were moving with the pulsating Hi NRG music that was pumping out of Babylon. There was a queue around the corner but Stuart ignored it and instead pulled Vince to the door. Vince was surprised when the bouncer let them straight in rather than asking for ID or sending them to the back of the queue. Stuart had an air of power that even a six foot four bodybuilder was not about to argue with.

Vince felt an arm snake around his waist as they entered and Stuart pulled him towards the dance floor. Vince had hoped that he would at least have a chance to get a drink and see if there was anyone that he knew around but it appeared that Stuart had meant it when he said that they would be dancing.

Vince felt the pull of the music already and it was easy to get a rhythm when he was dancing with Stuart. The two of them found a spot on the podium and dance together as if they were the only people in the world. This was their world and they were the Kings of it.

***


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Returning to Stuart's flat Vince felt as if there were nothing in the world that he could not do. The pair of them had danced for hours and now in the early hours of the morning he was heading home with Stuart. Out of all of the men on Canal Street he was the one that Stuart Alan Jones had chosen to take home and Vince hoped it was for another good, hard shafting.

Vince didn't wait to hear the front door click shut before launching himself at Stuart. He did not want to appear desperate but he had been half hard all evening and it seemed cruel to wait a moment longer. He pulled Stuart in for a deep and searching kiss, hoping that it would be enough to sate him for a moment. 

"Mmmm." Stuart said as he pulled away from the kiss. "I could get used to this."

Vince didn't want to look too deeply into those words because they made him think things that he had no business thinking and it would ultimately hurt if he fell any further for Stuart. Instead he wanted to concentrate on the things that were safe, like good sex. Moving his hands to Stuart's chest he loosened the tie that the other man was wearing and slowly worked his shaking hands to undo the buttons of Stuart's shirt. He was rewarded with an expanse of naked chest for his hands to roam across.

Stuart was not a passive lover and he mirrored Vince's actions and began to undress his partner. Stuart had been with a lot of men in his past but none of them felt as right as it did with Vince. He knew as he led Vince into the bedroom that this was going to be the first of many shags that they would share. Stuart wasn't a forever kind of guy but Vince made him want to try it. 

Vince unbuckled Stuart's belt and unzipped his suit trousers, revelling in the softness of the expensive material as he did so.

Vince's hand worked Stuart's cock, building up a steady rhythm and tugging Stuart to full hardness. The turgid dick pulsed in Vince's hand and Stuart groaned when the hand removed itself.

"Sorry but I have plans for that." Vince said as he leaned in for a brief kiss and then stood, removing his own trousers and boxers before leaning over the side of the bed, exposing his muscled ass to Stuart. 

"Where do you want me?" Vince asked as he laid back on his side of the bed. Stuart moved, pulling down his already open jeans and with Vince's help removing them completely.

He tried to find his voice but his mouth was dry at the vision of a naked Vince in his bed. Stuart had a veritable feast laid out for him and as much time as he wanted to enjoy it. He licked his lips instinctively as if getting ready to eat Vince.

"On your side." He said softly. "It's easier that way."

"You don't want it face to face?" Vince asked, slightly surprised at the suggestion.

"It lasts longer this way." Stuart said as he lay down beside Vince who had pulled one knee forward and gotten into a usual position for sex. Stuart moved closer and kissed Vince's shoulder and neck as he prepared his lover.

They took it slowly, Vince hadn't been with anyone since that first time with Stuart and Stuart knew that he had to stretch Vince so that they would both enjoy this. He started with a well lubed thumb, gently pushing his way in and soothing his lover as he met a little resistance, then he continued with two fingers. Vince was panting softly, a light sheen of sweat covering him as he got used to the intrusion again, it was not completely alien to him but it had been a while. He wanted Stuart in there though so he began to push back on the fingers, one more maybe and then he could have Stuart in there.

Stuart pulled out and went back in with three, not that he was that big but he wanted to make sure that Vince was ready for him. When he was almost certain that Vince was ready he prepped himself, rolling the condom on with practised ease and using a little more lube to make sure that he was ready. He lined himself up, pushing in slightly and then easing his way in.

Vince gasped as he felt Stuart do this, he had known that this was coming but still each time it was a little like the first, reminding him of that first special night he had spent with Stuart.

"Okay?" Stuart asked, a little worried that he was hurting his lover. He wanted this to be something that they could both enjoy. It wasn't usually like this with his regular fucks but Vince was different. Stuart cared if Vince enjoyed it too.

"Yeah, just... " Vince paused as he took a breath. "Okay."

Stuart took this, and the forced relaxation as a sign to continue and began to move. It was exquisite, just as he had remembered, hot and tight and special. It literally felt as if Vince was pulling him inside him, begging him to enter his body until their two souls merged as one and Stuart felt that. This was more than just sex.

As he moved in and out Stuart took advantage of the exposed back and neck and kissed and sucked on the skin, tasting Vince and savouring the flavour that was purely him.

The slow, intentional thrusts were not what Vince had expected but were more than welcomed, most times it was a fast, hard fuck or a blow job or something, there was less time for lovemaking that was slow and deliberate while out on Canal Street cruising guys. Vince was not the sort to take strangers back to his flat so it was usually an anonymous blowjob in a back alley. Now it was different because Vince knew he was missing out on something. This was amazing. Stuart was moving in and out of him, but more than that he was kissing him, touching him, whispering words of need and passion in his ear as he nibbled on the lobe or breathlessly told Vince that he was wanted. This was what it was supposed to be like.

Stuart brushed Vince's prostate again and this one drove him beyond thought, he couldn't focus on anything else now other than the passion that flowed through him and as he reached down to bring himself over he felt a second hand, one that was not his reach for his cock.

"Leave that to me." Stuart chided softly as he began to stroke Vince, matching the pace of his strokes with his thrusts.

"That's it, right there, oh yeah, keep that up..." Vince babbled as he felt the stimulus from two ports, he knew that he would not last long but there was no way to stop the inevitable and he would not want to even if he could.

Stuart thrust in hard as he felt Vince tense, the orgasm hit them almost simultaneously as Vince spilled his seed over Stuart's pumping hand and Stuart came inside the sheath that covered him. Both lay panting in the post coital moment as they tried to overcome the climax and return to the real world.

Stuart stayed as long as he could before his flaccid member began to slide back out of his lover. He pulled out and cleaned up as best he could after the exhaustive sex that they had shared. Vince rolled over, half to help Stuart clean up and also so that they could snuggle closer.

Usually Stuart threw a shag out after they were finished fucking but he wanted to lie long abed with Vince and shut out the world. Pulling the duvet over them he threw a lose arm around Vince and fell into a trouble-free sleep.

***

Stuart woke the next morning feeling more refreshed than he had in years. The worry of work and the demands of his lifestyle had aged him and it was rare that he got a good night's sleep. Stuart knew that Vince was the reason for that.

Stuart reached for his lover, knowing that he would make time in his schedule for a morning shag, and was surprised to find the other side bed empty and cold. Usually Stuart would be glad that his shag had left but Vince was more than a shag. Vince was Stuart's future.

Remembering the first morning Stuart hoped that Vince had roused early and made breakfast but when he headed for the kitchen he realised that this too was empty. Vince had left him.

Stuart took a seat on one of the bar stools and ran a hand through his hair. He would not panic. No one would ever cause Stuart Alan Jones to panic. But he wondered what had made Vince run off without saying goodbye. Stuart thought back over the events of the previous night and could not think of one thing that he had done wrong. It just didn't make any sense.

Stuart was halfway to deciding that he was better off without Vince when he saw the note.

Stuart,

Sorry to leave so early, had an early shift at work.  
Thanks for last night.

Vince.

It was hardly the love letter of the century but at least it meant that he had not left without a trace.

Stuart thought back over what he had read in the file about Vince. He remembered that he worked at Harlo's in town and a smile crept over his face. There was no food in the house and Stuart fancied a hearty breakfast. He really needed to do some grocery shopping.

***

Vince was halfway through doing the most tedious stocktake of his life when he felt a warm breath on his shoulder. At first he thought it was Graham, taking his job description too far and literally breathing down his next, then he felt a hand on his hip and knew it wasn't his boss. Graham would never deign to touch one of the lower echelons of staff.

Vince turned and found himself nose to nose with Stuart. A grin spread across his face automatically as he felt his stomach do somersaults.

"Hiya." Vince said, trying to make his step back appear casual. Stuart didn't seem phased by it and used his free hand to brush some non-existent lint from Vince's lapel. It was as if he was making an intimate gesture without outing Vince.

"I was looking for eggs." Stuart said. "I need a good breakfast after the night I had last night."

"Really?" Vince said, trying to keep the tone normal. "Why's that?"

"I had a really hard workout. Really hard." Stuart said with a small smile. 

"Eggs are down aisle 7, sir." Vince said as he saw Rosalie walk past.

"Better get two lots." Stuart said. "I'm making breakfast for 2 tomorrow."

Vince frowned. Was this Stuart's way of telling him that he wouldn't be around that night, or worse was he breaking it off completely with him?

"By the way, how do you like your eggs?" Stuart asked, making his meaning clear.

Vince blushed when he realised what Stuart meant. He hadn't expected that kind of flirtation.

"I'll pick you up at 4." Stuart said as a parting shot, not allowing Vince to answer his previous question.

Vince didn't mind. He was too busy planning what he was going to do later that evening to worry about whether or not he had fried or scrambled eggs the next morning.

***

***


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Hazel Tyler tried not to be too concerned when she didn't hear from her son that weekend, but when she turned up to student night on Monday and he wasn't there she started to worry. Vince never missed a chance to make a new friend or pull a new man and there was a three for two on shots on Mondays. He wouldn't miss that.

None of the regulars had seen him and rumour had it that he had last been seen in Babylon looking particularly hot and heavy with a mystery man.

She was about to send out a search party when she felt a brush of feathers against her cheek and saw Alexander. If anyone knew where her son was and who this new boyfriend was it would be Alexander. He made it his business to know who was doing what to whom.

"Did you miss me?" Alex asked, as if he had been gone months and not the few days since she had been out with him at Via Fosse.

"Always." She replied, air kissing and hugging him.

"Where is that son of yours?" Alex asked. "I went by his flat earlier to see if I could stay over and there was no sight of him. Even the busybody next door hadn't seem him."

"I was hoping you could tell me." Hazel said with a small frown. If Alex didn't know where he was then she really should be worried.

She headed to the bar with the intentions of making a phone call to the police when something caught her eye. It was the exotic Irishman from Vince's birthday and he was not alone. Hanging from his arm like a grinning marionette was her Vince, looking half out of his face and completely loved up.

This was definitely something she needed to know more about.

***

The crowds parted for Hazel as the red sea had for Moses and Vince spotted her from a mile away. There was a part of him that wanted to run for the hills and hide away so that he could extend the honeymoon period of his relationship with Stuart for a little while longer but another part of him wanted to test what they shared. The pair of them had never really discussed the length of their association and Vince wondered if it could weather a storm like Hazel. He guessed that he was about to find out.

"Hiya, Mum." Vince said with a small smile as he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Don’t you 'Hiya, Mum' me." She accused. "I was having kittens worrying about you. You never think to call me anymore." She pouted.

"Don't be daft." Vince said, feeling slightly embarrassed by his mother. "I popped by last Thursday with your shopping."

"Well, I thought you'd stopped talking to us now you've gone and got yourself a boyfriend." Hazel said, her eyes wandering to Stuart. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Sorry." Vince said, suddenly feeling as if he was caught between two opposing forces. "Mum, this is Stuart, Stuart, this is my Mum."

"So. He hasn't told me much about you." Hazel said, taking in the confident grin of the other man. He wasn't her son's usual type. "Own house?" She asked.

"Flat just off Canal Street on Mariner's Court." Stuart replied, knowing that everyone would know what an exclusive area this was.

"Own car?"

"Yep." Stuart replied. "I've got my own business too."

Hazel nodded, glad that Vince had found himself someone that would finally be able to look after him. He was thirty years old now, it was about time he had someone else to lean on. Usually he was the one that did all of the supporting.

"Right then, you'll do." Hazel said with a smile. She didn't want to get too sentimental but she hoped this one would stick around longer than Darren or any of the others had. "Seeing as you're feeling so flush, how's about the next round is on you?"

"Mum!" Vince said, feeling mortified that his mother would even ask. He knew that Stuart had money but he felt wrong using it like that. Money would always be an issue between them.

"It's alright." Stuart said good naturedly. Usually he would have minded if someone expected him to pick up the tab but it seemed he had a soft spot for Tylers. He liked Vince's mum almost as much as she liked her son. Stuart gave Vince a peck on the cheek and then went to the bar.

"He seems nice." Hazel said when Stuart was out of earshot. "You kept that one quiet."

"I don't have to tell you everything." Vince said defensively.

"Alright, love." Hazel replied. "You don't have to get upset, I was only joking."

"Sorry. It's just still new..."

"And you wanted to keep him to yourself for just a little bit longer?" Hazel asked. Vince nodded.

"Well, you've got us all now." Alexander said, appearing as if from nowhere. "Let me know if you get tired of this one. I might give him a go."

"You'd be lucky." Stuart retorted, returning with a tray of drinks. "I'm not letting Vince go in a hurry."

Vince saw the look in Stuart's eyes and knew that it was true.

Stuart handed the drinks around and pondered how it was nice to just be out for once and not have to worry about making connections or finding a shag and with Vince around he knew that there would be an extended family of waifs and strays to look out for. A few weeks ago the complications would have made him want to run but now he realised that this was what he wanted. For so long his life had seemed empty and fruitless. But something told him with Vince in his life there would never be a dull moment.

***

End


End file.
